


Likes It Rough

by Violets



Series: Jaskier Likes It Rough [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Creature Fic, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt is good at dirty talk, Incubus Jaskier, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, creature!fic, no beta we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violets/pseuds/Violets
Summary: They’re Witchers. Really. They should know how to feed a beast.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: Jaskier Likes It Rough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000728
Comments: 9
Kudos: 306





	Likes It Rough

Jaskier practically screamed as Lambert gave a particularly vicious thrust.

“You like that? Huh? You want it harder? Need it harder?”

The bard choked on a sob. This was his worst nightmare. Rough, filthy sex with men bigger, taller and stronger than himself (which was an absolute novelty) and he was too sore, frustrated and desperate to enjoy it. What. A. Fucking. Waste.

He could practically see the energy radiating from the Witchers’ cores. It _felt_ vaguely like _purple_ , warm and deep and just slightly sharp. He tried to reach out, to latch but his creature wouldn’t take over. It sat, unmoved, watching Jaskier get fucked within an inch of his life.

They’d been at it for four hours. He’d woken at the crack of dawn, his skin itching and his hole aching. His cock _dripping_ a weighty flood over his own hip. It had been too long. Geralt hadn’t fed him on the trip up the pass. It was too narrow, too icy, too cold for a human. He had this tendency to forget that Jaskier wasn’t actually human.

He didn’t need a soft blanket and a cuddle (though he very, very much enjoyed it). He needed a hard, rough fuck. Preferably twice a week. Ironically, given his Witcher’s coddling, Jaskier had never fed as easily as he did with Geralt. With his bar conquests he gained energy as he flirted and seduced, primed himself. The creature took over as soon as the bedroom door shut. With Geralt, one growl flipped the switch and his Incubus was all he was. He’d thought it was because he was a Witcher.

But, somehow, today, ravenous as he was, sandwiched between two Witchers, he couldn’t feed. At all. He felt like he would starve to death before his creature’s lil ears pricked up.

Eskel pulled his throbbing dick from Jaskier’s mouth and dropped onto his belly in front of him. He leant in for several soft kisses.

“It’s okay, baby. You’re so lovely. Be a good boy and let Lambert use your filthy hole.” His smooth, soft voice soothed Jaskier. But it did absolutely nothing for the beast.

The bard let out a little mewl and lifted his head a little to ask for another kiss. Eskel gladly obliged and sucked a little on his lower lip. It was a good distraction, really. Before, Jaskier didn’t even know he _could_ be sore inside, but no. Jaskier the human could be worn out, after-all.

Lambert thrust into him rhythmically, hitting no deeper than his prostate. He saw his lover, tongue entwined with the brunette’s, and his own steely determination left him. He came, a deflated, depressed spurt, in Jaskier’s hole. His cock slipped free.

Jaskier’s shoulders started shaking. It was almost imperceptible to human eyes, but Eskel and Lambert exchanged worried glances over Jaskier’s back.

He was _crying._

Somehow, Jaskier was pretty and other-worldly even as he cried. His eyes opened to allow massive droplets to pool and spread down flushed cheeks. His face didn’t twist or crease.

Some primal, awful part of Eskel felt his flagging erection regain some life.

“Come on Bardling. We’ll sort you out. You said Geralt’s usually rough?”

Jaskier nodded. “I like it rough. And the creature just likes to feed. Any sex will do him, the slutty bitch. This should’ve done it. Three fucks ago.”

Lambert choked on an incredulous laugh.

“Are there any incantations? Any symbols?” Eskel absently stroked the top of Jaskier’s head.

“The fuck? You don’t have to say ‘Izzy Whizzy Let’s Get Busy!” I’m a Incubus, not the star of a magician’s porno.”

Eskel looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then pulled his hand back and delivered a short, sharp slap to Jaskier’s face.

“Ohhh!” The groan the bard expelled was downright filthy. His eyes darkened with lust and indignation. He really did like it rough, there was no denying it. And he’d stopped crying as quickly as he’d started.

But nothing. Not even a hint of magic. He felt…human.

“Come ride my cock. You set the pace. Your hole is so red and swollen already, I don’t want to do any more damage.”

Jaskier knelt up on unsteady legs and stumbled over Eskel’s lap.

He sunk down on his thick cock with a rough, halting sigh. It was hard, even shifting his hips, but desperation propelled him onwards.

Lambert vanished and returned with cooking oil, which he smeared vaguely over Eskel’s cock and Jaskier’s aching hole.

The extra slick pushed Jaskier further down than he’d planned.

He let out a sharp, pained cry as the door to the main hall burst open, letting in a cold gust.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Geralt growled at his brothers, throwing his armour to the floor. His clothing was covered in blood and dirt. He’d had a very successful hunt.

“Feeding your boy. The scent of lust and loneliness was overwhelming by sunrise. We had to carry him down here.”

“You’re not feeding him. Look at him. He’s distraught.”

“We’re been trying. He _won’t_. He said he likes it rough. He likes it from behind. He likes dirty talk. But nothing.”

“Yes, he _likes_ it rough.”

Geralt received three blank looks in response. He let out an exhauster sigh.

“You call yourselves Witchers. Jaskier isn’t human, fuckwits.”

Not even slightly.

He was a demon packaged as a prince.

“Jaskier is submissive. Slutty, even. Incubi are _hunters_. Predators. They entrap men. They take what they need. They drive men insane with want.”

He beckoned Jaskier over to him, and he went gladly, crawling towards his partner without sparing Eskel even a backwards glance.

“Geralt, dear heart, I can’t. I can’t, we’ve tried everything, something’s wrong. Please, just hold me. Please.”  
“There’s nothing wrong. It’ll be fine.”

Geralt wrapped him arms around Jaskier and turned him around, back to chest. Jaskier instinctively placed his thighs on either side of Geralt’s and settled back against him.

“Hey darling. I got three deer. They’re waiting on the porch. You’re going to need a proper meal after all this exhaustion, aren’t you?”

Jaskier nodded weakly. “I want to sleep for a week.”

“You can. In a bit.”

One of Geralt’s hand smoothed down over Jaskier’s chest and circled along his belly.

“I’ve been hunting for days. I’m so tired. I just want to soak in the spring. I was going to run straight in, but your scent led me astray.”

He buried his head in Jaskier’s neck and took a deep breath that transformed into a low growl.

“So strong, so sweet. Delicious. I have to have it. NOW.”

Soft, sultry Geralt was gone in an instant. He yanked Jaskier’s hips, pulling his round butt against his erection.

“I need to have you. I have to. Jaskier, you’re just so sweet, so soft. I need to claim you. I need their scents gone. You’re mine. You. Are. Mineeee.”

Eskel and Lambert watched, amazed, as Jaskier’s eyes started to glow a deep green.

“You want me? Poor man, controlled by his cock. If you want something… then you’re going to have to take it.”

The sad, frustrated, hurting Jaskier was gone. Only the creature, the beast, remained.

Geralt freed his cock from its confines and wasted no time in lining up. He thrust in with no prelude.

The Incubus was delighted, but Geralt was loathe to make this last any longer than necessary. His Jaskier, his poor bard, would be left with the pain after.

He thrust quickly, sharply, biting against his lover’s neck.

“You like that? I bet you do? I’d do anything to keep you. I’ll fuck you so good you’ll never want another man again.”

And on he went, punctuating his thrusts and bites with deep throaty declarations of crazed claiming, threatening to lock him up and murder any other man who touched him. Without, of course, Geralt’s explicit consent, anyway.

“You fucking tart. Look what you’ve reduced me to. A rutting human. You should be punished for this. Maybe I’ll give you back to Eskel and Lambert. I’d love you watch them use you. I’d love to watch you struggle. It’s what you deserve, you hypnotic beast.”

It was all nonsense, but that didn’t matter.

Jaskier was a mewling mess. He was covered in his own pre-cum (that Lambert and Eskel hadn’t seen for at least 2 hours).  
“You’re mine.”

Geralt bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder. That was enough. He sucked firmly, thrust in hard, and Jaskier finally came. He soaked his torso and Geralt kept sucking as he let his own orgasm take over.

“Get water and a blanket.” Geralt turned hard, angry eyes on Lambert, who scrambled to obey.

“Geralt, we didn’t know. I’m so– “

The White Wolf spared Eskel a glare before turning his attention back to Jaskier, who’d collapsed over him in exhausted shakes.

“It’s okay, Bard. It’s okay. I’ve got you. We’re going to warm you up and rehydrate you. You can sleep while we prepare dinner. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left without feeding you. I didn’t think.”

“It’s okay, dear heart. We just didn’t know.” His voice was hoarse and broken but thankfully not angry.

Geralt didn’t think he could take anger just then. He was already contemplating chucking himself down the snowy pass.

“Eskel. Jaskier is a submissive thing. His creature is a hunter. You feed him? You cater to the beast. If this happens again, you let him take control. Let him seduce. You offer nothing. You let him come to you. Is that understood?”

“Understood.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might start a series for Jaskier likes it rough fics ;)


End file.
